Aruiteru
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! |Japanese = 歩いてる |released = November 8, 2006 November 15, 2006 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |label = |producer = Tsunku |length = 13:43 |Last = Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan 30th Single (2006) |Next = Egao YES Nude 32nd Single (2007) }} Aruiteru (歩いてる; Walking) is the thirty-first single of Japanese pop idol group Morning Musume. It was released on November 8, 2006. The limited edition A includes a bonus DVD. The limited edition B comes in a special package with a 36-page photo booklet. The first press of regular edition has a photo card included. The Single V has been released on November 15, 2006. "Aruiteru" sold approximately 55,694 copies and reached Number 1 in both the daily and weekly Oricon charts. "Aruiteru" ranked as the #167 single for 2006. Tracklist CD #Aruiteru #Odore! Morning Curry (踊れ！モーニングカレー; Dance! Morning Curry) #Aruiteru (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Aruiteru (Walk Ver.) Single V #Aruiteru #Aruiteru (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *4th generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu Single Information ;Aruiteru *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Tenor Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki & Tsunku ;Odore! Morning Curry *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Tsunku TV Performances *2006.11.02 Utaban *2006.11.10 Music Fighter *2006.11.10 Pop Jam *2006.11.10 Music Station *2006.12.31 57th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (as part of a medley) Concert Performances ;Aruiteru *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ - Katsuta Rina (part of a medley) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki ;Odore! Morning Curry *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ (as part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Dambara Ruru, Ozeki Mai, Maeda Kokoro Oricon Chart Position ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking *'Total sales:' 55,694 Trivia *6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *In the training camp for the Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition, the six finalists, including Mitsui Aika and Kikkawa Yuu, had singing rehearsals for Aruiteru and had to record it in front of Tsunku. *Fukumura Mizuki of Morning Musume had a solo PV singing "Aruiteru" on Hello! Project Station's March 19, 2013 episode*Aruiteru was re-arranged and performed by Michishige Sayumi in [[The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~]. *This is the first single to rank Number 1 on the Oricon weekly chart for both the 6th and 7th generations. *This is Yoshizawa Hitomi's first and last weekly Number 1 as leader. *This is the first weekly Number 1, not led by a 1st generation member. *This was the only Hello! Project single to rank #1 on the Oricon weekly singles chart in 2006. Additional Videos Morning Musume『Aruiteru』 (Walk Ver.) File:Morning Musume『Aruiteru』 (Close-up Ver.) References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Aruiteru, Odore! Morning Curry cs:Aruiteru it:Aruiteru Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:2006 Singles Category:2006 Number 1 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:2006 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single